1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a password generating system and method and to a non-transitory computer readable medium.
2. Summary
According to an aspect of the invention, there is provided a password generating system including a scanner, a coordinate obtaining unit, a writing information obtaining unit, a track obtaining unit, a dividing unit, a converter, and an output unit. The scanner includes a stylus part that performs writing on a print medium on which a code indicating coordinates is added at least to a password setting region. The scanner scans the code at a writing position at the time of writing performed with the stylus part in the password setting region. The coordinate obtaining unit obtains the coordinates from the code. The writing information obtaining unit obtains writing information that specifies the order of writing. The track obtaining unit obtains the track of writing in the password setting region, on the basis of the coordinates obtained by the coordinate obtaining unit and the writing information obtained by the writing information obtaining unit. The dividing unit divides multiple tracks obtained by the track obtaining unit into units convertible to symbols. The converter converts the track in each of the units, obtained by division performed by the diving unit, into a symbol. The output unit obtains a symbol string by arranging multiple symbols, obtained by conversion performed by the converter, in an order based on the order of writing, and outputs the symbol string as a password.